


Of Reapers and Wolves Timeline and Other Resources

by andi599



Series: Of Reapers and Wolves Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: Timeline for 'Of Reapers and Wolves'Will be added to as events happen in the story.*Spoilers for story events*Other resources will be made as they are needed.





	1. Chapter 1

_**5000+ Years Ago**_

  * **Hades ruled the Underworld by himself**
  * **Persephone was born**
  * **Hades and Persephone met and fell in love. They were married about three years after they met.**
  * **Persephone becomes the first person to be turned into a Reaper.**
  * **Persephone has Xavier, Penny (full name Prospernia), Cassia, Thalia, Hadrian and Tyrion in that order.**
  * **Xavier and his siblings become full Reapers as they reach adulthood in various ways.**
  * **Persephone slowly becomes mad with power.**
  * **Persephone goes on her rampage effecting the Balance.**
  * **Xavier, Thalia, and Hadrian team up with angels and demons in order to create The Cage.**
  * **Around the time of the Trojan War they finally capture Persephone and lock her away in The Cage**
  * **Sometime between 6,000 and 10,000 years ago The Nemeton came into existance in the western coast of North America in what is now known in the present day as 'California'**



* * *

 

_**682 A.D.** _

  * ~~~~**Attica Edwards (original surname unknown) was born**
  * **Deucalion was born around twenty years previous to this.**



* * *

 

_**713 A.D.** _

  * **Attica is arranged to be married to Deucalion, a beta from a neighboring pack to secure an alliance with his pack.**
  * **Deucalion and Attica marry.**
  * **Attica is chosen as her father's heir to become alpha. A first as there has never been a known female alpha at this point in history.**



* * *

 

_**728 A.D.** _

  * **Attica's father is killed by Attica's oldest brother who becomes alpha after being enraged he wasn't chosen inherit the alpha title. He immediate breaks the alliance with Deucalion's pack by slaughtering them all save Attica and Deucalion himself as they were away at the time.**



* * *

 

_**740 A.D.** _

  * **Attica finally tracks down her pack. She knows her brother won't be brought to the council for justice. She fights him intending to do so til her last breath.**
  * **She wins becoming alpha. She tracks down and silences any supporters of her brother and gives mercy to those who were on her side. She chooses Deucalion as her second as he's the only one she feels she can trust.**



* * *

 

_**1168 A.D.** _

  * **Thantos Noel was born to Cassia Noel and her husband Adrien Noel in Athens, Greece.**



* * *

 

_**1514 A.D.** _

  * **Thantos moves from Greece to London to be a bodyguard to a prominent witch nobleman in the city.**
  * **Thantos meets Attica on an errand he's running for said nobleman.**
  * **Thantos plans to court Attica**



* * *

 

_**1520 A.D.** _

  * **Thantos hasn't seen Attica since their first meeting. Has been searching for her since.**
  * **Happens upon the alpha during another errand.**
  * **Is interested but disappointed when he finds the woman of his affections is a well known alpha and married**
  * **Attica is enamored by Thantos as he is by her. Deucalion and her agree to a divorce as their marriage has been more of a friendship.**
  * **After the divorce is finalized Thantos starts a long courtship with Attica starting with showing her his Reaper side.**



* * *

 

_**1537 A.D.** _

  * **Thantos and Attica marry**



* * *

 

_ **1564 A.D.** _

  * **Damien Draghici is born**



* * *

 

_**1587 A.D.** _

  * ******Damien was turned by a vampire who abandoned him shortly after**



* * *

 

_ **1596 A.D.** _

  * **Damien turned his younger brother Dante to have a companion in his new life after making sure it was what he wanted.**
  * **They begin their new life as traveling mercenaries for both the mortal and supernatural world**



* * *

 

_**1859 A.D.** _

  * **Damien finds Athalia who has recently fallen.**
  * **Damien learns about angels and how Athalia fell from grace.**
  * **He lets her travel with him and Dante**



* * *

 

_**1905 A.D.  
** _

  * **Athalia and Damien marry after a ten year engagement.**
  * **Damien gives up his mercenary life for a quiet life with his new wife**
  * **Dante semi-retires and helps his brother with odd jobs since they still can't stay in one place more than a decade.**
  * **Deucalion becomes a True Alpha much to the shock of everyone and leaves Attica's pack to start his own. His new pack is closely allied to the Edward's pack.**



* * *

 

_**1945 A.D.** _

  * **Noshiko Yukamira summons the Nogitsune to get revenge. It uses Rhys' her dead lover's body as a vessel. She teams up with an alpha werewolf named Satomi Ito in order to destroy it.**
  * **She captures it in a jar and buries in in the Nemeton.**



* * *

_**1947 A.D.** _

  * **Charles Reighton is born**



* * *

 

_**1949 A.D.** _

  * **Felicia Reighton (nee' Wyatt) is born**



* * *

 

_**1954 A.D.** _

  * **Jason Noel is born to Cassia and Adrien**



* * *

 

_**1960 A.D.** _

  * **Claudia Noel is born to Cassia and Adrien**
  * **Talia Hale was born.**
  * **John Stilinski was born**
  * **Alan Deaton was born**



* * *

**_Early to Mid 1970s A.D._   
**

  * **Jason meets Bella Grayson in the summer of 1974. They fall in love and get married five years later.**
  * **Charles and Felicia meet in the late 1969 and get married in fall 1975**
  * **Peter Hale is born on July 8th 1977**
  * **Melissa Delgado was born in 1974**
  * **Chris Argent was born in 1970**



* * *

 

_**1979 A.D.** _

  * **Alexander 'Xander' Reighton is born on May 6th that year.**



* * *

 

_**1980 A.D.** _

  * ******Elise and Terra Noel were born on August 15th of that year**



* * *

 

_**1983 A.D.** _

  * **Kian Draghici was born on Feburary 14th**
  * **Kate Argent was born**



* * *

 

_**1986 A.D.** _

  * **Katrina Noel was born on May 17th**
  * **Carissa Draghici was born on June 6th**
  * **Laura Hale was born on August 28th**



* * *

 

_ **1989 A.D.** _

  * **Derek Hale was born in December close to Christmas.**
  * **Claudia Noel and John Stilinski meet after John gets a call about some noise complaint from Claudia fighting an omega werefox.**
  * **John finds out about the supernatural and Reapers.**
  * **John and Claudia start dating sometime in September that year.**



* * *

 

_ **Early to Mid 1990s A.D.** _

  * **Cecelia Warren was born in 1990**
  * **Rachel Edwards was born in March 1993.**
  * **Cora Hale was born in July 1995.**
  * **John and Claudia marry late 1995 in the Beacon Hills Preserve.**
  * **Sometime between 1990 and 1995 Melissa Delgado and Rafe McCall meet, fall in love, and marry.**



* * *

 

_ **Late 1990s A.D.** _

  * ******Elise, Terra, and Xander graduate high school in June 1998.**
  * **John Stilinski and Claudia have Stiles in March 1997.**
  * **Melissa has Scott sometime in 1997**
  * **Lydia Martin is born late 1996.**
  * **Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukamira and Allison Argent are born in 1997**
  * **Malia Tate was born in January 1998**
  * **Stephanie Noel was born May 1998**
  * **Elise and Terra are trained by Deaton in summers of 1997 and 1998.**
  * **Damien and Dante come out of retirement and start a merc company. In 1999 they are joined by a witch named Belinda and in 2000 a werewolf named Vincent.**



* * *

 

_**2002 A.D.** _

  * **Elise moves to Romania and meets Damien and Dante along with Belinda and Vincent . She joins Damien and Dante's merc company.**



* * *

 

_**2006 A.D.** _

  * **Deucalion arranges for a peace talk with Gerard Argent. Talia and Attica try to talk him out of it to no avail. He is blinded and kills his entire pack for betraying him.**
  * **Paige is bitten and rejects the bite. Derek mercy kills her which turns his eyes blue.**
  * **Claudia is chosen as the next head of the family council.**
  * **Elise moves back to America after the confrontation with the Desert Wolf.**
  * **Damien is permanently scarred from the confrontation with D.W.**
  * **Elise is blackmailed into erasing Stiles' memories of the supernatural world.**
  * **Malia's mother and sister are killed in a car accident and she shifts into a coyote permanently.**
  * **Rafe and Melissa get divorced.**
  * **Damien moves his family to New York. Dante, Belinda and Vincent all go to a small town in Canada.**



* * *

 

_**2007 A.D.** _

  * **Elise meets U.S. Marshal Braeden Tandy.**
  * **Elise and Braeden team up to catch the Desert Wolf.**
  * **Rafael McCall catches up with Elise and makes a deal with her. Her freedom for catching or disposing of the Desert Wolf.**
  * **Derek meets Kate Argent late 2007.**
  * **Deucalion founds the Alpha Pack with Kali and Ennis**
  * **Kali leaves Jennifer for dead.**



* * *

 

_**2008 A.D.** _

  * **Hale fire occurs in January 2008**
  * **Peter Hale goes into a coma**
  * **Cora is adopted into a pack that goes to South America.**
  * **Derek and Laura move to New York.**
  * **Felicia loses her ability to shift from a curse made by a witch.**
  * **The Reighton and Edward packs merge into one.**



* * *

 

_**2010 A.D.** _

  * **Kian and Carissa move to Beacon Hills to start anew.**
  * **'Little Bookshop in the Woods' opens about a month and a half after moving to there.**



* * *

 

_ **2013 A.D.** _

  * ******Elise semi-retires from merc life.**



* * *

 

_**2014 A.D.** _

  * ******January to May: Season One and Two canon occur. After Peter is revived he and Kian meet in April and begin an open romantic relationship.**
  * **June:**


  1. **Elise moves to Beacon Hills**
  2. **Erica and Boyd return to Derek after leaving for a month**
  3. **Elise meets Kian.**
  4. **Elise meets the Hale pack and Stiles.**
  5. **Elise meets Carissa**
  6. **Elise has dinner with her uncle John and Stiles**


  * **August:**


  1. **Elise goes to the Hale house with Stiles. She meets Scott and Isaac. Scott gets his tattoo permanently burned onto his skin and they find out the Alpha Pack, is after Derek. Elise finds out animals are acting strange.**
  2. **The sacrificial killings start.**
  3. **Elise goes to Deaton's clinic. Derek and the others find out she's part witch. She does a ritual that helps Isaac remember what he saw from the Alpha Pack**
  4. ****Elise and the others find a vault where the alphas are keeping whoever prisoner and finds Rachel and Stephanie along with Derek's sister Cora. They fight and chase them all night long to keep them from hurting innocent people. She officially meets Allison Argent.****
  5. ******Elise finds Braeden in her apartment. She finds out Scott has the potential to become a True Alpha.******
  6. ******Elise gets a call from Deaton to meet him at the clinic. They are trying to figure out who or what is behind the murders. Stiles gets a call from Lydia. They go to the school and Elise meets Lydia for the first time. They find out the music teacher has been taken. They figure out people with a military background are being taken and killed now. Lydia remembers one more person with a military background. They go into the chemistry teacher's Harris' class to see he's vanished. He left his briefcase. The search it and see he left a coded clue. They figure it spells 'Darach' and that they are behind what's happening.******
  7. ********Kian gives Elise the amulet as an early birthday gift********
  8. **********Elise and Derek plan an ambush on Deucalion and end up fighting the entire Alpha Pack. Derek and Ennis end up missing at the end of the fight and are presumed dead.**********
  9. ************Elise joins Allison, Lydia and Erica to follow Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac to their track meet to keep and eye on them and keep them safe from Ethan.************
  10. **************They stop at the Glen Capri Motel. That night Erica, Ethan, Boyd and Scott all go in a trance like state and try to kill themselves. They are stopped by the pack. The next morning grateful having been saved Ethan tells Scott and the others that Ennis is dead but Derek is alive and Kali wants revenge. They find out all the craziness from the night before was because they inhaled wolfsbane powder inside Coach Finstock's whistle.**************
  11.   **Elise reunites with her father. He officially moves to Beacon Hills to not uproot Stephanie again and to be closer to Elise.**
  12. **Elise meets Melissa who works with her father. Elise and Scott witness Danny come in the ER with Ethan and throw up mistletoe and almost die from not breathing. Another person is killed this time one of the doctors from the hospital.**
  13. ****Elise meets at Derek's loft to help him against Kali. Deaton is going to be sacrificed at the same time but Scott and Stiles said they would handle it. Boyd and Isaac think that flooding and electrocuting the floor will give them an early advantage. Kali cuts the power and threatens Ms. Blake's life if Derek doesn't fight her one on one. Cora and Stiles restore the power but Boyd doesn't get out in time shocking himself. The twins try to get Derek to kill Boyd and Elise shields him being stabbed with Derek's claws instead.  She wakes up in Deaton's office where he's put a slowing salve on her to look like he healed her.****
  14. ******Elise and Scott calls Attica to get the story about Deucalion from her side. Peter comes later that day and subtly threatens Elise that he will tell her secret and out her as a Reaper unless she protects him from her own family.******


  * **September:**


  1. **Cora fights the twins and gets injured. Stiles asks her to help him reveal the supernatural to his father and ends up having to go to the ER from her injuries not healing.**
  2. **Elise and Stiles meet Scott and Lydia at the school for a memorial. Lydia disappears halfway through. They hear Lydia's scream and Elise realizes she's a banshee.**
  3. ****They find Lydia at the same time John does. They find out Jennifer is behind all the killings. She takes John.****
  4. **Elise, Scott and Stiles convince Derek that Jennifer is not all what she seems. Jennifer tells them unless they leave her alive Cora and John will die.**
  5. **They go to the hospital to grab Cora so Jennifer can heal her. They run into the alphas there. They fight and are chased all around the hospital. They get Cora out but Jason and Melissa are taken. Elise realizes that Jennifer knows about Reapers and intends to use Jason on the night of the eclipse as the killing method for the parents.**
  6. ****Chris Argent is taken. Elise saves Marin Morrell from being killed by Deucalion. Elise reveals to Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Allison that she's a Reaper. They perform a ceremony which they use to find the Nemeton where the parents are being held at,****
  7. ******Scott returns to Deucalion. Allison and Stiles go meet the others to find the parents. Aiden asks Lydia to help him talk Ethan out of killing Derek. Derek has given up his alpha status to heal Cora. Derek, Peter and Cora are convinced to flee in order to be safe from Kali. Kali enters with Ethan who is reluctant to fight his own brother. Jennifer appears. Elise protects Lydia while Jennifer fights the twins and Kali. Kali is killed by hundreds of shards of glass. Ethan and Aiden seem to be dead after Jennifer breaks their neck. Derek, Peter and Cora return. Derek is convinced to leave with Jennifer to protect her against Deucalion in order to save the parents. Cora and Lydia take the twins when they are found to be alive to Deaton's. Elise asks Peter to help her and keeping her dad knocked out during the eclipse.******
  8. ********Elise gets to the distillery where Scott, Deucalion, Jennifer and Derek are just as the eclipse occurs. Jennifer slits her throat to have her out of the way.********
  9. **********Scott becomes a True Alpha. Deucalion slashes Jennifer's throat which doesn't kill her as she's able to get away. They follow her to the Nemeton where Peter gets the final blow.**********
  10. ************The Edwards-Reighton Pack arrives in Beacon Hills. Elise and John tells Stiles the whole truth. Elise restores his memories. Scott and the others meet Attica and Charles' pack for the first time. The Hale pack officially becomes the McCall pack. They let Deucalion go and give the twins asylum in Beacon Hills as extensions of the McCall pack.************
  11. ************Rafael McCall returns to Beacon Hills. He starts investigating the BHPD.************
  12. ************Elise is asked out by Kian.************
  13. ************John asks Elise to help him in a missing persons case he thinks may be supernaturally related, a girl named Malia Tate that has been missing for eight years. With the help of Scott and Stiles they search her house but can't find anything to help.************
  14. ************Elise goes on her date with Kian. They kiss for the first time. Later that evening Braeden asks for Elise's help in rescuing Derek from the Calveras. They get Peter as well. Derek mentions he was looking for a box that contained his mother's claws. They find it and head home************
  15. ************Elise realizes she's also has feelings for Peter.************


  * **October:**


  1. **Kira Yukamira moves to Beacon Hills with her family from New York.**
  2. **Elise finds out Malia is a werecoyote and is stuck in that form. They plan to tranquil her and have Scott force her to change back. Attica gives him lessons on how to be an alpha. They track Malia down to the woods near Henry Tate's home. They chase her. Scott and Elise corner her and he roars forcing her to change back into her human self.**
  3. **Elise finally gets the courage to admit her feelings for Peter to Kian. She finds out he's dating him. Peter reveals he likes her as well. Peter and Elise kiss for the first time. Kian Peter and Elise agree to try and poly relationship with each other.**
  4. ****Elise helps Peter and Derek out in using Talia's claw in order to talk to her. Peter uses them on Derek who is told by Talia that she hid something from Peter long ago.****
  5. ******Elise meets Stiles at his house and finds out a man called Barrow escaped from BH Hospital and is on the loose. They go to the school where they figure out he's after Kira for some reason. They find Scott who was with her knocked out in front of her home. They track Kira and Barrow down to a power substation. They rescue her.******
  6. ********Elise finds out someone is healing the Nemeton********
  7. **********Elise helps Kira and Scott get her phone to delete a picture that would reveal to the supernatural to Agent McCall.**********
  8. ************Stiles ask Elise to help him at his Halloween party. She invites Kian to accompany her since Peter is also there.************
  9. **************Elise and the others are attacked by the Oni. Elise finds out that Kian isn't entirely human and is in fact half angel-half vampire. Peter and Elise in turn tell Kian the truth. During the conversation Elise realizes that her aunt Penny has been abusing her power.**************


  * **November:**


  1. **Lydia confronts Elise about being with Peter. She apologizes and reveals to Lydia that Penny possessed her to bring Peter back to life. They are lured to her dad's home where Penny is waiting. Penny and Elise fight but Penny loses and is dragged into the Cage**
  2. **Elise finds out Carissa is behind the Nemeton being healed.**
  3. **Elise is possessed by the Nogitsune using her amulet.**
  4. **Rafael is hurt by the Oni**
  5. **Chris, Allison and Isaac use the guise of selling a gun to get an audience with Silverfinger to find out more about the Oni.**
  6. **Kian and a possessed Elise fight. Kian breaks her amulet releasing the Nogitsune from her.**
  7. **Elise wakes up in Deaton's office and is brought up to speed on what everyone has found out.**
  8. **Elise finally reveals her past to Kian. She finds out Damien is his father.**
  9. **Elise goes to the school where she finds outs Finstock was injured and they are looking for a bomb. They find out its in the police station. Chris and Derek are in there from being arrested earlier that day. The bomb goes off with most everyone getting out in time.**
  10. **Elise, Allison and Lydia go to Derek's loft. Chris is fine since Derek shielded him from the blast. Chris tells Allison Peter helped save him on the night of the eclipse and promises Peter to stop hunting him because of what he did to Kate.**
  11. **Lydia listens to Talia's claws and reveals that Peter is a father.**
  12. **Elise and Stiles go to Eichen to talk to Morrell. They meet Malia there who has checked herself in to avoid her father from the guilt she harbors from the accident. Elise and Stiles promise her to have Scott help her teach her how to shift back in exchange for her help in sneaking into Eichen. They meet Meredith Walker for the first time. Morrell tells them about the** **Shugendo scroll. They find out Chris has faced a Nogitsune before and he tells them all he knows is Silverfinger kept the scroll close to him. They realize it was in his finger.**
  13. **Scott and Elise along with the twins, Erica, Kira, Allison, and Lydia plan to ambush the evidence truck to get the finger. They end up fighting one of Silverfingers old henchmen. Elise nearly kills him in the fight but the get the finger.**
  14. **Elise and Peter go over to Kian's place where they find out Cari is missing. They find her with the Nemeton who has made itself a physical form. The Nogitsune is also there but disappears before they could do anything.**
  15. **Lydia is taken by the Nogitsune to lure the pack into a trap.**
  16. **They rescue Meredith who escaped Eichen following Lydia's call. They find out she's a banshee but she doesn't tell them anything they don't know until 'coup de foude'. Scott realizes that Lydia is being held at Oak Creek Internment Camp. Scott, Elise, Stiles, Kira, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac all meet up to help save Lydia. Noshiko tries to stop them to no avail. Scott and Stiles hear Lydia and track her. The Oni attack after the Nogitsune takes control over them. Elise jumps in front of Allison and saves her from being killed.**
  17. **They figure out they might not be able to kill the Nogitsune but they can trap it in the box that help Talia's claws. Scott, Stiles, Kira and Elise go to the school planning to meet the others. They go into the school where the Nogitsune tries to trick Scott into killing himself. They break out of the illusion and fight the Nogitsune head on. Scott bites it as Kira stabs it destroying its' physical form. Isaac comes in time with the box and traps it in it.**
  18. **Elise and Peter put the box in the Hale Vault.**


  * **December:**


  1. **Elise and Scott and Stiles help Malia become more human and work on her shift.**
  2. **The Edwards-Reighton pack and the McCall pack align.**
  3. **Chris tells Elise that Kate is alive.**
  4. **The pack celebrate Christmas**
  5. ****Derek goes missing.****



 

 

 


	2. Laws of the Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laws of the Supernatural. Every region is different but these four laws are the same in every region of the world. Parties who break these rules are subject to severe punishment.

** LAWS OF THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD **

_"There are not many laws in the world of the supernatural but these four are the most crucial in existence. Leaders of territories are expected to uphold these rules as well as their own."_

* * *

 

  * **The secret of the supernatural must be upheld at all times. The human population must be unaware of it at all times. If a human is made aware of the supernatural it is the responsibility of the parties who made them aware to get their silence in anyway they see fit. If the method of silencing causes more attention the responsible parties will be punished according to the severity.**
  * **Each region of the world and their territories will govern themselves to uphold these laws. The Council will only get involved in the most severe cases and it is the responsibility of each territories' leader to keep their people in line.**
  * **Magic that is forbidden at ALL TIMES is as followed:**


  1. _**Spells taking away a parties' own free will**_
  2. _**Spells that causes damage widespread**_
  3. _****Spells that are used to bring back the dead* (there is one exception to this rule)****_
  4. _******Magic or Spells that break reality******_
  5. _********Time Travel is forbidden at all times. Parties that are discovered to have messed with time will have their powers binded. No exceptions. ********_


  * **The Balance must be upheld at all times. Parties messing with the natural order of things will be handed over to higher authorities. **




	3. Songs of ORAW (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs of ORAW  
> Chapters 1-15  
> These songs will not cover every aspect of each chapter but the songs will cover important or memorable moments. It is possible that a chapter will have repeat songs or no songs at all.

**Chapter 1:**

**Teen Wolf Theme- Dominik Hauser (Note: The two minute extended version on Youtube is best)**

**Summary: _Elise Noel moves into her new apartment in Beacon Hills California._**

**Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls**

**Summary: _Elise meets Kian Draghici._**

**Chapter 2:**

**Roundtable Rival- Lindsey Stirling**

**Summary: _Elise is caught by Peter Hale. She also meets Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and remeets her cousin Stiles Stilinski._**

**Real Thing- Boys Like Girls**

**Summary: _Kian asks Elise to dinner and a tour around Beacon Hills._**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lights- Ellie Goulding**

**Summary: _Elise and Kian have dinner at Rocky's Diner._**

**Don't You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia**

**Summary: _Elise reunites with her uncle John Stilinski once more and has dinner with him and Stiles._**

**Chapter 4:**

**Fake It- Seether**

**Summary: _Elise returns to the Hale house to help out with Isaac Lahey, Derek's other beta and pretends to still be human. Scott and Stiles find out that Derek has kept the fact that the Alpha Pack is in Beacon Hills from them. Isaac awakens and can only remember a woman saved him from the Alphas but nothing else. Peter tries to restore the memories with only getting info on a possible hostage._**

**Black Magic- Little Mix**

**Summary: _Derek and the others find out Elise is part witch. She uses a ritual to bring back Isaac's memories which tells them  where the hostage is._**

**Full Moon- Sonata Arctica**

**Summary: _Elise is invited to help out on the rescue mission to save the hostage.  Elise, Derek, Scott, Erica and Boyd arrive to see Stephanie Noel, Elise's sister, Rachel Edwards, her cousin and Cora Hale, Derek's youngest sister. They find out too late that the vault is lined with moonstone and the lack of moonlight has made Cora and Rachel feral before being trapped in with them._**

**Chapter 5:**

**First of the Year-Equinox - Skrillex**

**Summary: _Elise and the others fight Rachel and Cora. Stephanie escapes the vault before getting hurt. Allison Argent comes to the pack's rescue, however, Cora and Rachel escape into the night._**

**Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace**

**Summary: _Elise and Scott with Derek's pack tracks Cora and Rachel. They eventually with the help of Chris Argent trap them in the school where Derek fights them himself until dawn. Elise comes home to discover her old mercenary friend Braeden Tandy._**

**Chapter 6:**

**Choose Your Fate- Escape the Fate**

**Summary: _Elise go with Stiles and Deaton to the school where they meet Lydia Martin who has discovered the music teacher has disappeared. They figure out whoever is killing people has gone on to people who are considered warriors now. They find out the chemistry teacher, Harris is also missing. They find out though he left a very important clue telling them that his assailant was a darach.  
_**

**Chapter 7:**

**Stressed Out- Twenty One Pilots**

**Summary: _Between the Darach and her father not picking up her calls Elise is stressed. She goes to 'Little Bookshop in the Woods' where Carissa and Kian cheer her up. Kian gives Elise an amulet for her birthday._**

**Chapter 8:**

**First of the Year (Equinox)- Skrillex**

**Summary: _Elise, Scott and Derek's pack face off against the Alpha Pack. Derek and Ennis disappear from the fight and are seemingly dead._**

**It's Not My Time- Three Doors Down**

**Summary: _Elise is in a night of horrors when Scott, Erica, Boyd and Aiden all mysteriously try and kill themselves while they stay the night at a motel. The next morning it's discovered that Coach Finstock had powdered wolfsbane in his whistle causing the weird behavior. Derek has been discovered to have survived against the fight with the Alphas but Kali wants revenge for Ennis' death._**

**Nobody's Hero- Black Veil Brides**

**Summary: _Elise saves Boyd from getting impaled on Derek's claws but getting impaled herself nearly revealing her Reaper side._**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons**

**Summary: _Attica Edwards retells the story of how Deucalion was blinded._**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Kill- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Summary: _Jennifer Blake is revealed to be the Darach._**

**Going Under- Evanescence**

**Summary: _Jason Noel is taken by Jennifer. Elise realizes Jennifer intends to use him as the killing method for the parents on the night of the eclipse._**

** Chapter 11: **

**Bring Me to Life- Evanescence**

**Summary: _Elise reveals what she is to Scott and the others. They perform an old ritual that lets them borrow her special sight to find the Nemeton._**

**Choose Your Fate- Escape the Fate**

**Summary: _Jennifer kills Kali and almost kills the twins. She convinces Derek to protect her from Deucalion to save the parents._**

**Know Your Enemy- Green Day**

**Summary:** _Elise flies to the abandon distillery and arrives at the moment of the eclipse. Jennifer slits her throat putting her out of commission for the entirety of it. When Elise awakens Scott is a True Alpha. Deucalion slashes Jennifer's throat but she gets away before he can actually kill her._ _Elise teleports with Scott, Derek and Deucalion to the Nemeton to finish of Jennifer once and for all. Peter gives her the final_ blow.  
  


** Chapter 12: **

**Don't You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia**

**Summary: _Elise and John tell Stiles the full truth. Elise restores Stiles memories._**

** Chapter 13:   
**

**Team- Lorde**

**Summary: _Scott and the others meet the Edwards-Reighton pack. They agree to make a new treaty since Scott is the new alpha of the land._**

**Chapter 14:**

**Love and War- Metro Station**

**Summary: _Elise meets Kian for lunch. He officially asks her out on a date._**

** Chapter 15: _  
_ **

**Can't Help Falling in Love- Haley Reinhart**

**Summary: _Elise and Kian have a date at the base of the Nemeton. They share their first kiss with one another._**

**Warriors- Imagine Dragons**

**Summary: _Elise teams up with Braeden and rescues Derek and Peter from hunters._**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
